


Unwise? Unwise.

by haptic



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: Boncastle, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut, dornie, i'm dornie trash okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haptic/pseuds/haptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy couldn't stop thinking about Connie one day when a gentle knock sounds at her bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwise? Unwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm #dornie trash and I could not get this scene to quit playing in my head. So I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy!

Dorothy Castlemore was lying down on her bed, limbs sprawled everywhere. She stared at the ceiling with a dopey smile across her face. Her thoughts were purely on Connie Bonacieux, the gentle and reverent girl who felt the same way towards Dorothy as Dorothy felt towards her. They were enamored with each other, their energies feeding off of one another. Dorothy contemplated who she was around Connie often, contrasting it with who she was around Miller. Connie brought out a softer, more inquisitive side of her, rather than the overbearing hotheadedness she often displayed. And Dorothy believed she brought out confidence in Connie, etching away at the reservations the girl had and uncovering the more elusive traits.

They meshed well together, in mind and body. Their quips back and forth always felt like affection and their fingers intertwined brilliantly. Often, Connie would know what devious idea Dorothy was playing with in her mind before Dorothy had a chance to voice it. Dorothy tended to have a deep understanding of the way Connie thought, more than once catching herself finishing Connie’s sentences. As their lips collided, their breaths would sync up. As their hands traveled over one another, they mimicked placements.

Their connection was nothing new to Dorothy, who was awe-struck by her roommate the moment she laid eyes on her. But once Connie said yes to her proposition of being real life actual girlfriends, it became more apparent how they seemed to perfectly respond to one another.

As Dorothy lay there, her heart beating softly in her chest as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she heard a few quick and soft knocks on her bedroom door. Usually knocks led to opening the door to more issues, but Dorothy knew only one person could be behind the door. Dorothy never locked her bedroom door, stating that she wasn’t uncomfortable letting people barge in because she was always ready for anything. She insisted once they decided to begin a relationship that Connie didn’t have to knock, that she could always walk right on in. But Connie would always knock, telling Dorothy that she respected her space.

“Yes?” Dorothy asked, not moving a single sore muscle. Her bruises were still fading from her last fist fight. Still worth it, she thought.

The door cracked a tad and Dorothy heard Connie’s voice peep through.

“Can I come in, Dee?”

“Duh! I mean,” she cleared her throat, “Of course you can.”

Dorothy lifted her torso as she propped herself up on her elbows. Connie opened the door swiftly and walked in, taking in Dorothy’s position as she shut the door behind her.

“What’s up, Connie?”

“Just wondering what you were doing, I was bored. There’s nothing on Netflix.” Connie’s eyes were playfully looking up and her hands were in her summer dress pockets. She swayed a little, side to side, but remained a few feet from the bed.

Dorothy noted the slight inflection in Connie’s voice. It made her grin devilishly.

“Bored, huh? Or did you just want some Castlemore in your life?” She joked, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

“Oh, don’t be so full of yourself, Dee. I was just bored. What were you doing anyway?” Connie began walking towards the spot indicated by Dorothy. Dorothy sat up, her body and brain at full attention to the girl in front of her. As Connie sat down, turned slightly towards Dorothy but not full on, she placed her hands in her lap and met eyes with Dorothy. Her curious eyes melted Dorothy, who forgot how to speak for a moment.

“I may or may not have been thinking about a certain beautiful girl who may or may not be sitting on my bed this very moment.”

Connie’s immediate blush lit up her face as she bit her lip in an endeared smile, her eyes falling from Dorothy’s and landing on her girlfriend’s lips.

“Well, that girl must be very lucky to have someone as charming as you think of her.” Connie saw Dorothy’s grin turn into a smirk before they met eyes yet again.

“Charming?” Connie knew she probably shouldn’t be adding fuel to the fire that was Dorothy’s ego but she just loved seeing the assured smile reach to Dorothy’s eyes whenever she complimented her.

“Yes, Dee, you can be quite charming. When you want to be, at least.”

Dorothy had scooted forward and now the two sat inches apart. Dorothy was sitting cross-legged facing Connie, who still had only her left side turned partially to Dorothy.

“Do I charm you, Miss Bonacieux?” Dorothy’s voice was low and close now, as Connie gasped gently as she felt her girlfriend’s hand run down her arm.

“Yes.” She choked out as her left hand was covered in Dorothy’s and their fingers crossed with each other.

“Hmm, are you still bored? I might have something we could do.” Dorothy said as she planted a kiss on Connie’s bare shoulder.

“Dorothy…” Connie breathed out, her eyes closing shut.

Then the hand covering Connie’s was gone and reappeared on her jaw, turning her head tenderly towards Dorothy. Connie reopened her eyes and the sight before her was one she never quite got over.

Dorothy Castlemore was mere centimeters in front of her now, her lips parted slightly in anticipation and her eyes full of passionate fire. Gone was the murderous rage Dorothy seemed to exude from her pores. Replaced was a loving aura that engulfed Connie’s every sense.

“I know you said you want to go slow and that’s okay, we can do that, I have no problems with that but all I want right now is to kiss you…Can I kiss you?” Dorothy ranted, her voice serious and full of curiosity.

“Of course you can.”

“Good ‘cause I never want to make you uncomfortable and I always want to be given consent before we-“

The hesitation and suspense made Connie’s head swim and she couldn’t take Dorothy’s ranting. Not right now.

In a fluster, she interrupted Dorothy with “Dee, just kiss me already.”

Her face was still held in Dorothy’s hand and she leaned into it as Dorothy’s lips landed on her own.

The warmth of Dorothy’s lips always astounded her. They kissed with no reservations, showing every thought they’ve ever thought through their actions. Dorothy pressed her body against Connie and Connie let out a pleased sigh. Her left hand made its way to Dorothy’s thigh, where it rubbed lightly and occasionally squeezed slightly.

Dorothy’s heart pounded in her ears and all the world dissolved away into nothing but Connie. Her hand trailed down from Connie’s jaw to rest on the spot where her neck meets her collarbone.

Soon, Dorothy’s tongue was running the length of Connie’s bottom lip softly, begging for entrance. She pulled back, much to Dorothy’s surprise.

“I’m sorry, I just got carried away, I didn’t mean to overstep any bound-“ Dorothy managed to mumble out quickly until she noticed Connie adjusting her position.

Connie now was on her knees, towering over Dorothy. Dorothy looked up at Connie, who looked down at Dorothy. She had a question in her eyes and Connie had the answer in hers.

“Hush.” Connie told Dorothy before she leaned down and captured Dorothy in a kiss once more.

Dorothy kicked her legs out when Connie placed her hands on her girlfriend’s chest, pressing just slightly. Dorothy gasped audibly as Connie’s legs wrapped around her waist, her dress hiking up in a way that could have made someone weaker than Dorothy faint.

As Dorothy pulled back slightly from the kiss to take in their new position, Connie pushed just a little harder on Dorothy’s chest. Dorothy’s elbows buckled and she let herself fall back into the bed, her head hitting the pillows. Dorothy could only watch and anticipate what was next as Connie now had her under her body. When Dorothy first met Connie and realized the intense crush she had on her roommate, she often imagined a situation similar to this, only with roles switched. The surprise this gave Dorothy was making her heart go wild and her brain short-circuit.

Dorothy’s hands lay on the side of her, limp and unknowing what to do. Connie looked down at Dorothy, her petite hands still resting on Dorothy’s chest, just under her collarbones and just above where Dorothy wanted them to be.

“Is this okay?” Connie asked and Dorothy scoffed. She made several noises before words came out of her mouth.

“This is great.” She answered, ridding Connie of any doubts.

“But,” Connie raised her eyebrow and a small sting of insecurity ran through her.

“It would be better if you were down here with me.” And with that Connie chuckled, shook her head at both her misplaced insecurity and Dorothy’s goofy smile. She quickly leaned down, her hands landing on either side of Dorothy’s head and gave Dorothy a peck on the lips.

“Better?”

“Much.” Dorothy smiled up at Connie and suddenly tentative hands wrapped around her back, pulling her flush with Dorothy’s body.

Dorothy rubbed Connie’s sides and back slowly, testing the waters, as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. Connie responded by capturing Dorothy’s lips in a passionate kiss. Quiet gasps and moans filled the air around them as Dorothy’s hands made purchase on Connie’s hips.

Connie released Dorothy’s lips, which were now a bit swollen, she noted, and planted kisses along Dorothy’s jawline. She made her way down to Dorothy’s neck, encouraged by the hums coming from her girlfriend’s mouth. Lips and teeth grazed her skin and Dorothy was reduced to a withering mess under Connie. Her eyes were shut and her bottom lip was stuck in between her teeth.

“Connie, please.” Dorothy moaned out. Hearing her girlfriend say her name in such a tone lit a fire within Connie’s blood. Her cheeks were flush and her hands trembled slightly. She knew Dorothy had an effect on her but it was in moments like these where she was able to feel unadulterated emotion for the rowdy girl. Typically, over the last few weeks, they’d get to the point where the two were reduced to a puddle of feelings and want before one of them would get flustered. It tended to be Connie but on more than one occasion it was Dorothy pulling away, face as red as the Sun, jumping up to do something “important”.

So it was a surprise when Dorothy begged for more and Connie was more than willing to give it to her, no want in her body to pull away. Nothing making her think that maybe not this, maybe not now.

It wasn’t any secret that both of them had sexual partners before, they had spoken in-depth about it. But it became clear that their history had no precedence on this relationship. They had agreed to let it flow and Connie had hinted that maybe they should go slow, her photo scandal still fresh in her mind. Dorothy was on board for anything, it seemed, willing to go at any pace Connie was comfortable with.

Connie was comfortable with this pace. She was comfortable with Dorothy. She liked hearing the noises she could elicit from the illicit Dorothy ‘Fight Me’ Castlemore.

Confidence leaked into her as she let her mouth brush up against Dorothy’s ear.

“Touch me.” She whispered.

Dorothy let out a large breath, obviously not expecting that. Her hands, which were resting on Connie’s hips, began to move. Connie kissed back up Dorothy’s jaw until she was able to kiss the lips of her girlfriend.

Connie dropped onto her left elbow, most her weight supported by it and resting the rest on Dorothy’s body. Her right hand wove itself into Dorothy’s silky hair, balling up at the base and tugging gently. She gasped into Dorothy’s mouth as the material of her dress suddenly was no longer in between her and Dorothy’s hands.

Against her mouth, Dorothy smiled. She now had her hands on Connie’s bare thighs, and they traced up and down lightly.

Connie gave a hint of encouragement by biting her girlfriend’s bottom lip.

“Babe?” Dorothy moaned out, wonder in her voice. Connie didn’t pull away from her lips, trapping the word between their mouths. She hummed in response, forming the hum into the tone of a question.

“Really?” Connie heard the hint of concern but it was hidden well behind obvious excitement.

To really drive home the message she was trying to send, she took her hand from Dorothy’s hair and reached behind her. She captured her girlfriend’s right wrist and pulled it up slightly. It lifted her dress up and Dorothy’s moan vibrated through Connie’s mouth. Once she was sure Dorothy understood her intentions, her hand came back to land on Dorothy’s chest. There it rubbed in circles, trailing down as Dorothy’s hands trailed up.

They both simultaneously moaned into each others mouths as their hands reached where they both wanted them to be.

Connie’s hand lightly rubbed over Dorothy’s breast before squeezing and playing with it. Dorothy’s hand was on Connie’s ass, obscured only by her girlfriend’s underwear. Soon, both of Dorothy’s hands were roaming over Connie’s bare back and Connie’s hand was moving down to tuck itself under the bottom of Dorothy’s shirt. There, she rubbed over Dorothy’s toned stomach and inched her hand further up.

Dorothy’s lips left Connie’s and she threw her head back as Connie grazed over her bra. The sensation of Connie touching her in such a sensitive spot as her hands were allowed to touch all of Connie was overwhelming. And as Connie gripped her breast, a sinful moan escaped from her mouth sounding incredibly like her girlfriend’s name. Now, it wasn’t Dorothy smirking, it was Connie.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Connie stated, as she motioned with her eyes to Dorothy’s t-shirt and blue jeans, rolled up at the ends like usual. Dorothy’s warm hands disappeared from Connie’s skin suddenly and she was being pushed up. Dorothy sat up and looked at Connie with a challenge in her eyes.

“Take them off me then.” She drawled out, wrapping her arms around the girl who straddled her still. In need of friction and without truly noticing, Connie grinded slightly against Dorothy. Her hands grasped at the bottom of Dorothy’s shirt and she pulled it up, never tearing her eyes away from the skin being slowly exposed to her.

Dorothy lifted her arms up and Connie placed the discarded shirt softly on the floor next to the bed.

In front of her was a sight that made her mouth both water and go dry at the same time. Dorothy saw the look in Connie’s eyes as she raked over her bare chest, a cocky smirk growing on her face. Typical, Connie thought, but the judgment was light-hearted.

Connie’s head craned down and her lips made contact with the hot skin of Dorothy’s chest. She showered her girlfriend’s chest with kisses, as Dorothy began to unzip the dress she was wearing.

“Is this still okay?” Dorothy asked through heavy breathing. Connie rolled her eyes for a moment before assuring her that this was everything she could want in this moment.

“Yes, Dee, this is still okay. Please continue.” She voiced this in the moments between her peppering Dorothy’s chest with kisses.

She heard her girlfriend mumble something along the lines of ‘consent is important’ before she snuck her hands behind Dee’s back and undid her girlfriend’s bra clasp. The zipper on Connie’s dress was now all the way down.

“Lie down.” She told Dorothy, who was all but eager to obey. As Dorothy’s bra slipped off her shoulders and landed on the floor with her shirt, Connie gracefully hopped off Dorothy’s lap and let her dress fall slowly to a pile on the ground.

Now, Connie was adorned in only her underwear and Dorothy only had her blue jeans on. Dorothy was still sat up and gawking at her girlfriend’s body. She mentally chided herself for comparing the real deal to the leaked photos. She knew nothing could compare to this moment.

“Come back.” Dorothy said and Connie stood staring at the sight in front of her for a moment too long for Dorothy.

Connie crawled back on top of her, pushing her back into the pillow. As Dorothy lay under Connie, her hands travelled from the top of her hips to her ribs. There she squeezed lightly until she moved to cover her girlfriend’s breasts with her hands. Dorothy could survive only on the moans Connie was making right now, she was sure of that. Screw food and water and all that bullshit. This was life itself.

“Oh Dorothy.” Connie sighed out. She had had enough of the space between them and returned again to kiss the lips that had her so spellbound.

The kiss was different, Dorothy and Connie both were different. In the best way possible. Passion and heat flowed through them both as hands discovered new sensitive spots. Moans passed from one to another, names flew through the air.

Dorothy’s pants were soon unbuttoned and Connie was pulling them off of her troublemaker of a girlfriend. They fell into each other as if they had a thousand times before.

Connie fingers traced under Dorothy’s panties and she reveled in how rough Dorothy’s voice was when she said “yes” repeatedly. When she touched Dorothy, feeling how marvelously wet she was, Connie felt like she was flying. She didn’t remember how but her own bra had been removed and Dorothy’s hand was now back on her ass, curiously teasing the line where her panties were. Dorothy’s other hand pinched at her exposed nipple.

Connie teased Dorothy. Dorothy teased Connie. Fingers and hands trembled with anticipation as they gave the other pure bliss. When Connie removed her hand from inside Dorothy’s panties, Dorothy breathed a sigh of disappointment.

“Don’t worry.” She reassured her impatient girlfriend quickly before she hooked her fingers onto Dorothy’s underwear and pulled them down. Dorothy lifted her legs to allow them to be pooled next to everything else that once was on their bodies. As she came back to continue, Dorothy smirked and pulled Connie’s face towards her.

With a kiss full of tongue and fire, Dorothy’s hands pulled at Connie’s own underwear. Connie was more than happy to allow Dorothy to pull them off of her, lifting her knees up until Dorothy could no longer reach, at which point Connie slipped them all the way off.

Connie gripped Dorothy’s hair tightly as Dorothy’s hand slipped between them. Her girlfriend’s wonderfully strong fingers spread her apart and she whined loudly. She returned her own hands to Dorothy’s folds.

They entered each other within seconds of one another, their lips never separating. Fingers pushed into each other and they began to move their bodies in tune. Connie bounced slightly on top of Dorothy and Dorothy grinded downward to meet Connie’s thrusts. One finger became too few and they added another. Heavy breathing and sounds of sex filtered through the room, bouncing off the walls.

“Connie.” Dorothy moaned as Connie entered her with three fingers, giving Dorothy more than she ever expected from Connie. Making her feel everything all at once. Connie curled her fingers inside Dorothy just as Dorothy quickened her pace inside of Connie.

“Dorothy.” Connie gasped back in response.

With their breasts pressed into each other and their bodies gyrating ever faster, their voices became desperate for release.

Connie reached her peak first, her hand tugging roughly on Dorothy’s hair. The sensation of the sting on her scalp along with the knowledge that she was making Connie fucking Bonacieux come was enough to push Dorothy over her own ledge. They shuttered and whimpered against one another, Connie’s head now tucked to the right of Dorothy’s neck, allowing Dorothy to kiss Connie’s shoulder. Connie pulled out of Dorothy as Dorothy pulled out of Connie.

Connie collapsed on top of her girlfriend. Dorothy may have also been coming down but that didn’t stop the self-assured smile to stretch across her face. This was even better than her fantasies.

Dorothy trailed her fingers along Connie’s bare back as her girlfriend came down from her orgasm. The orgasm she caused. It filled her with pride. She drew silly pictures with her fingers, tracing out swords and hearts.

Connie sighed out into Dorothy’s ear, sounded exhausted in the best way possible. Connie’s hand left Dorothy’s head and travelled to her chest, rubbing there tenderly for a moment before shifting her weight. She fell to her side, facing Dorothy. She looked up into her girlfriend’s face where she saw a shit-eating grin. She chuckled.

“What?” Dorothy asked softly, her eyebrow raised and turning her head towards Connie’s face.

“Don’t be so cocky.” Connie chastised lightly. In response, Dorothy turned to her own side to face Connie. She stared at her for a moment, the smile still plastered to her face.

“You love it.”

Dorothy wrapped her arm around Connie’s back, pulling her in closer. Their faces were so close that they could feel each others breath on their faces.

“Hmm…maybe you’re right.” Connie admitted, closing her eyes as Dorothy ran her fingers through her hair for the first time tonight.

“Hey?” Dorothy’s voice made her eyes open.

“Was that better than Netflix?” Dorothy smirked and Connie laughed.

“Yes it was, Dee. I’m not bored anymore.” She was highly entertained.

They lay in their post-orgasm bliss in silence for a while, each simply touching the other and breathing them in.

“I like you.” Connie said suddenly.

Dorothy looked into Connie’s bright blue eyes and saw so much within them. She answered with the most honest thing in her life at the moment.

“I like you too.”


End file.
